


与圣诞节有关的一个小故事

by Rodonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: PG-18是肉是朋友看了《罪城追凶》的大纲后说想看所以写的，内容略微涉及《罪城追凶》的剧透，但与《罪城追凶》除【背景设定共用】外没有任何关系！就当是平行世界好了 ：)
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 10





	与圣诞节有关的一个小故事

**Author's Note:**

> PG-18  
> 是肉  
> 是朋友看了《罪城追凶》的大纲后说想看所以写的，内容略微涉及《罪城追凶》的剧透，但与《罪城追凶》除【背景设定共用】外没有任何关系！  
> 就当是平行世界好了 ：)

源氏自从上大学后就没有在日本过圣诞节和新年的经历了。上大学和警校时，不愿意参与家业的叛逆心理作祟，一次都没有在假期回过日本，工作后，他逐渐开始对家族没那么抵触，然而联邦调查局的几乎全年无休，因为案件他放弃了许多次休假机会。尽管蔻特拉的工作也很繁忙，但他总算有了一次圣诞节假期。  
在日本过圣诞节的感觉都已经变得十分陌生，虽然大街上也是一片圣诞树的海洋，但日本和美国终究还是有很大差别。特别是岛田家这样的传统日本家族。岛田家是从不会过圣诞节的，只会过新年，在别家都装饰着圣诞树的时候，岛田家已经布置好了门松和挂画，并吩咐仆人打年糕了。  
源氏倒是无所谓，只要能休息好就行。原本他和家人分别太久，本来还在烦恼如何同父亲母亲交谈，然而当他降落在成田机场时，司机龙崎却告诉他，宗次郎先生与弥生夫人到冰岛去享受圣诞节去了，只剩下仍然要管理生意的半藏在家。  
对于和半藏二人独处，源氏既高兴又紧张。他和半藏自从在富商米歇尔·克瑞森的案子之后就没有见面，只是偶尔互通消息或者打电话，半藏总是满世界跑，源氏不是时时刻刻都能算准时差，有次他打电话过去，半藏开口时他才意识到半藏还在休息，他只能一声不吭地挂了电话。  
平安夜这晚，富士地区下起了雪。半藏给仆人们放了假，只留自己和源氏在家里就着被炉看电视新闻。  
电视里正在播放平安夜的路人采访，源氏却没有怎么看，他和半藏太久没有聊天，不知道该说些什么好。然而半藏完全没有聊天的意愿，只是看着电视一言不发。  
源氏觉得有些尴尬，即使两人关系已经恢复如初，他还是觉得半藏难以看透心思。  
这时源氏的手机响了，电话来自美国宾州，毫无疑问是麦克雷打来的，这可是救急了。源氏接了电话。  
“吼，吼，吼！”电话里传来一段经典的三段式笑声，“圣诞快乐，小朋友！”  
“圣诞快乐，麦克雷。”源氏笑道，“假期过得怎么样？”  
“好极了，听见我的那儿的动静了吗？”麦克雷停下说话，好让源氏听到吵闹的背景声音，源氏不止听到了音乐，还有男女的尖叫和欢呼。  
“听到了，你那儿可真热闹。”  
源氏笑着回答。此时半藏看了看他，把电视声音略微调小了一些，坐到了源氏旁边，源氏也注意到了，便也顺势靠在半藏身侧讲电话。  
“我们办了个派对！”麦克雷兴奋地说道，他那边声音太吵，他不得不提高了音量。  
“听出来了。当心别喝高，我可不想看见你上节后的报纸。”  
“开玩笑。你对我的酒量也太没信心了，我可是新墨西哥出生的人！”  
“我以为你们只对辣有信心呢。”  
“嘿——”  
“哈哈，开玩笑的。”  
麦克雷又在说什么，但源氏没有太过留意，因为半藏此时一条手臂环住了源氏的腰，源氏的身体僵了半秒钟，继续和麦克雷聊天。  
但半藏的动作不止于此，当源氏感觉到半藏有些凉意的手掌伸进他的衣服里时，他忍不住打了个激灵，倒吸一口凉气。  
“你怎么了？”听到嘶声的麦克雷问。  
“咖啡太烫了。”源氏回答。  
“你都快得咖啡依赖症了。”麦克雷开玩笑道，“这时候就该来杯蛋酒！”  
“日本可没你想得那么应有尽有。”这下源氏感觉半藏的手确实伸进了他的衣服里，顺着他的肌肉向上移动，冰冷的手指还没被肉体温暖，在贴到源氏右侧胸膛时，凉意刺激得他的乳首立刻挺了起来，而半藏的手指顺势夹住了它。  
“真可惜，那你只好在我的社交帐号上看到这个美味了。”  
半藏捏起源氏的乳首揉搓，激得源氏身体一阵酥麻，但他只能咬了咬嘴唇忍住：“那正好你可以在我的社交帐号上看见我的晚饭了。”  
“啊，你们这群该死的资产阶级。”麦克雷笑骂，“我该挂了，节后见！”  
“节后见。”源氏心里十分庆幸麦克雷适时中止了通话。半藏已经把嘴唇贴到了他的耳廓，来自他人的温热呼吸让源氏忍不住缩脖子，只要麦克雷再晚两秒挂电话，半藏就要含住他的耳垂了。  
在源氏挂掉电话后，半藏就伸手夺过源氏的手机放在了一边，顺手紧紧搂住了源氏的腰，用力之大让源氏一时觉得有些难以呼吸。  
半藏的主动热情让源氏一时间有些惊慌，他一动不动，而半藏硬生生把他朝自己的怀里拖。背贴上半藏胸膛的时候，源氏觉得自己的尾椎贴上了半藏双腿间滚烫的东西。  
血液漫上脑袋的感觉清晰可辨，源氏知道自己的耳朵已经通红滚烫，因为半藏的呼吸和嘴唇都变得有些冰凉了。  
“半藏……”源氏轻声呼唤道。  
“不想做吗？”半藏说着已经低头咬上了源氏的脖颈皮肤。  
“你喜欢把别人摸到有感觉了再问想不想做吗？”  
半藏发出一阵让源氏意识模糊的低笑，搂住他腰的手放松了，接着向下移到了源氏的双腿之间，伸进了源氏的内裤里，绕过他的阴茎，食指探进了他的后穴。  
源氏顿时蜷缩双腿，连带着后穴也收紧了。  
“放松，你现在就这么紧我等一下要怎么进去？”  
“抱歉……”半藏说话时捻起了源氏的乳头，让他的声音小得几乎听不见，他扭过头，微微张开嘴，半藏知道他的意思，便与他接吻。  
半藏的舌头在源氏的口腔中搅动，先是捉住他的舌头缠绵吮吸，然后又舔着他的上颌。半藏的手指戳刺着他的后穴，令他发出一阵紧张的呻吟声，但半藏不肯放开他的嘴唇，直到他感到缺氧抬手试图抓住半藏的衣服，半藏才松开。  
嘴唇获得自由的源氏长长地舒了一口气，全身都卸下了防备，感官在走出窒息的危险时被成倍地放大，他的阴茎在和服下高高扬起，盖在皮肤上的前襟也被坚硬敏感的乳首顶了起来，他没有丝毫挣扎，就让半藏将食指伸进了后穴里。  
“啊……”源氏发出呻吟，身体里的那根食指指腹贴着他滚烫的内壁前行，一直摸到他的敏感点上。手指按下去的那个瞬间，源氏无力地倒在半藏的臂弯里，半藏顺势让他侧过身，让他的一条手臂搭在自己肩膀上。在一系列的动作中，本已经凌乱不堪的和服已经领口大开，难以遮住身体的任何部位，半藏低下头去含住了源氏突起的、女性一样饱满的乳头，搂着他的手从后面绕到前胸，捏住另一边，而他后穴内的手指则同时朝敏感点用力按下去。  
此刻的源氏就像求偶的鸟儿一样发出饱含荷尔蒙的叫声，乳白色的液体从他的阴茎喷出，洒在和服和他的小腹上。然而半藏没有就此停下，而是用舌头包裹了口中的乳粒，源氏体内的食指则抽插起来。  
淫水和精液已经沾湿了源氏的后穴，半藏手上的快速动作让他的下身传来一阵淫靡的水声。源氏的双眼立时通红，灰棕色的眼里充盈泪水。  
电视里正在采访几个活泼的年轻人，他们看着镜头说笑，源氏不敢直视电视，他打开的双腿正朝着电视的方向，他们的视线让他觉得自己是被看着的。  
“半、半藏……”源氏一边叫唤一边将脑袋埋在哥哥的颈窝。  
“你做得很好。”半藏在他耳边低声说，“正吸着我的手指呢。”  
“超赞！”电视里正好响起一个年轻人的声音。  
“叫得很响呢。”另一个人说。  
“你听。”半藏对源氏说，源氏紧紧闭上眼睛，把半藏的衣服抓得更紧了。  
电视开始播放圣诞节的娱乐谈话节目。半藏满是淫水的手终于退出了源氏的双腿之间，他扶着源氏转身面对他坐着，折起了源氏的双腿。  
“等一下，等一下！”源氏轻声叫起来，他发红的眼睛盯着半藏那根抵在他后穴的东西，“刚才、刚才才进了一根……”  
“够了，”半藏凑近他，“让我进去，源氏，你那儿在把我往你身体里吸呢。”  
听了半藏的话，源氏抿着嘴唇迟疑了片刻，点了点头，半藏便抱着源氏的大腿根，将阴茎顶了进去。  
半藏一插到底，如此顺利连源氏也始料未及，身体被挤开的感觉让源氏险些喘不过气，连舌头都被顶得伸了出来，他觉得自己身体要被撕成两半了。  
“放松，放松……”半藏搂着他安慰道，“你都快把我夹断了，看着我，放松点儿。”  
“我不行了，要撑破了……”源氏的声音带着哭腔。  
“我知道你清楚不会，对吗？”半藏看着他说，源氏颤颤巍巍地抬眼与半藏对视，很快又咬着下唇垂下眼：“……理论上，括约肌和直肠的弹性很大，一般不会……啊！”  
半藏用动作打断了源氏的话。体内的东西由静止转而进行猛烈的抽插动作，肉刃反复碾轧着源氏体内所有的敏感处，源氏在半藏怀中颠簸不停，他慌忙揽住半藏的脖子，绵长的淫叫被半藏顶得支离破碎。  
突然半藏抱着源氏起身，尽管有半藏的手支撑，源氏还是顺着半藏的男根一滑到底，一瞬间，他被顶得颤抖的阴茎又将精液射在了自己和半藏的腹部。  
源氏还没来得及从高潮的余韵里缓过来，半藏就把源氏按倒在被炉上，打翻了桌上的一碟橘子。精液淌到源氏的胸前，打湿了乳头，像流出来的奶水。  
电视里哈哈大笑起来，源氏很想去看看到底什么事这么惹人发笑，可他没有力气转头，他的大脑和眼中一片模糊像万花筒一样璀璨却不可理解，他知道这些是被半藏顶碎的思想和理智，而且随着半藏更激烈的动作而愈发破碎迷离。  
被炉发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，放在桌上的麦茶被震得跳起了舞，茶水溅到源氏的皮肤上，他发现麦茶已经不再那么烫了。  
眼中的花斑变幻得越来越快，越来越斑斓繁复，接着突然碎散开来，剩下一片黑暗。半藏发出一声猛兽一样低沉的咆哮，源氏却已经发不出声音来了。微带凉意的液体涌进身体里，同样感受到液体的还有源氏的小腹。  
源氏瘫软下来，黑暗逐渐恢复了光亮，耳边的嗡鸣消失了，他听到节目主持人和嘉宾们倒数计时：五、四、三……模糊间他看见电视机荧幕中的光映在半藏的脸上，他的兄长俯下身亲吻他的脸颊和脖子，声音喑哑得像头狼。  
“圣诞快乐。”

END


End file.
